Using a technology referred to as virtual technology, computers have the ability to let people interact with one another in computer-simulated environments. Computers render three-dimensional shapes of real world objects in these virtual environments. For example, with the aid of some type of display, computers produce images that have three-dimensional characteristics of buildings, cars, animals, and even people.
Due to wants and demands of on-line consumers some companies have begun offering entertainment, usually in the form of games within virtual environments and virtual universes, alternatively referred to as digital worlds or metaverses. In these virtual universes people may be graphically rendered as game-like three-dimensional images called avatars. These avatar characters usually represent residents of the virtual environment. Residents, or more precisely real-world users that manipulate the on-line residents, may own virtual property, hold virtual business meetings, buy and sell virtual goods and services, and take part in virtual activities like dancing, watching a movie, playing a game, and meeting other people.
Similar to the manner in which our world may be divided into different geographical areas, or regions, virtual environments may also be divided into different regions. For example, a region may consist of a virtual area of land within a virtual universe. The computer code used to generate this region may reside on a server connected to the Internet, to which participants of the virtual universe log onto in order to access.
Due to the increased popularity of these games and virtual environments, many companies are paying for virtual advertising space that real-world consumers see as they participate in the virtual environments. In a virtual environment, a crowded region is usually a sign of popularity and interest. Crowded regions tend to draw more attention than sparsely populated regions. This attention and popularity has value because it can increase the visibility of a theme or branding of a particular region. Advertisers need viewers, and one way to increase viewers in a virtual environment is to attract a crowd.
One way of attracting a crowd is to offer payment as an incentive, in the form of virtual universe money ($VU), to remain or camp in a particular region. While the value of units of currency tends to differ for the different on-line games and virtual environments, a $VU is generally a conversion of real tender into VU money. For example, one dollar of United States currency may represent one hundred dollars $VU. Offering payment to other participants for their participation in an on-line activity is commonly referred to as an event. In other words, events may represent gatherings of avatars for a particular occasion, which may include a reward for participation of the event. In order for a participant to be eligible for a reward, the participant must usually maneuver his or her avatar within a certain distance, or range, of the event.
Current games and virtual environments pay participants or avatars within range of an event a flat fee regardless of any actions taken by the individual to aid in advertising or promoting the region. For example, an avatar who is assisting others, chatting, and bringing new viewers to the region is compensated exactly the same as someone who places their avatar in a region and does nothing. This imbalance takes away from the overall effectiveness of the incentive program and advertising effectiveness. The value of an active participant who engages others in the community and takes part in the event is generally much greater than the value of an inactive camper, but such active participation is not recognized or rewarded.